douce poupé
by lilou5
Summary: quand la vie de Drago Malefoy se retrouve chambouler par un rituel et que son secret s'en trouve menacer. couple Harry/Drago
1. Chapter 1

première fanfiction ici alors soyez indulgent et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. je tiens aussi à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes

sur ceux bonne lecture.

...

quelqu'un c'est déjà demandé pourquoi il a été conçu ? Dans ce genre de situation on se dit : « parce que mes parents s'aiment » « parce que mon père avait besoin d'un héritier » ou au pire des cas « parce que ma mère se sentait seul à la maison » . mais moi ? Que dois-je me dire ? Moi qui suis fait de porcelaine et qui pourtant possède une conscience. Moi qui me retrouve seul dans cet amas de poussière et d'ordure. Pourquoi m'avoir créé si c'est pour me jeté ? Lily pourquoi m'avoir demander pour ensuite te débarrasser de moi sous prétexte que je ne te suis plus utile ? S'il te plaît, ouvre ce carton et répond à mes questions. Est-ce à cause de cet homme qui partage ta vie ? Oui j'ai entendu ce qu'il a dit. Il trouve que je ressemble trop à ton ex. mais n'est-ce pas normal ? Allez viens me chercher je te promets que je peux être encore utile. Ton fils, il pourrait avoir besoin de moi ! Je pourrais être le gardien de ces secrets. Je suis un bon confident, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Regarde je n'ai jamais dévoilé tes secrets et encore aujourd'hui je suis resté muet. Le carton bouge. Je pars et toi … tu ne me retiens pas. Tu ne fais rien pour me rattraper. Ça fait mal. Oui crois moi je souffre. Comment peux tu m' évincer de ta vie alors que j'ai toujours été là ? Si tu ouvrais le carton maintenant je te pardonnerai sans réfléchir. Le carton s'arrête brusquement et je tape contre la paroi . Le couvercle s'ouvre, la lumière s'engouffre chassant l'obscurité. On me soulève avec délicatesse comme tu le faisais toujours. C'est toi tu es venu me chercher ! Je me prends à espérer mais mes illusions s'effondrent vite c'est un homme qui me regarde avec tristesse. Une tristesse que je partage. Une larme m'échappe et l'homme me sert contre lui.

non ne pleur pas. Souffle-t-il avec douceur

il emploie mille précautions pour moi comme tu en avais l'habitude.

je m'occuperai de toi Drago m'a-il promit.

La tête sur son épaule, j'ai vu s' éloigné mon ancienne vie, mes souvenirs mais surtout toi. Peut-être un jour nous serons à nouveau réunit. Et ce jour là, me serreras-tu dans tes bras, contre ton cœur, comme tu le faisais ? Car au fond de moi, j'espère toujours.


	2. début des problèmes

Première fanfiction ici alors bon soyez indulgent et je croise les doigts pour qu'elle vous plaise.

Sur ceux bonne lecture.

…...

assis à mon bureau, je lutte pour ne pas dormir. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas l'histoire de la magie bien au contraire, c'est seulement que dégage une aura soporifique.

- faut vraiment que tu t'occupes.

Je tourne la tête vers Blaise et le regarde

-oui.

-Pourquoi tu ne lis pas ?

-Parce que tu m'as gâché mes enquêtes.

-Alors trouve un truc.

Je soupire et m' apprête à retourner dans mes bras quand une voix s'élève

-il y en a un qui devrait dormir.

Je tourne la tête vers les personnes derrières nous et mes yeux rencontrent un Weasmoche.

- Ron le réprimande Granger

- quoi je dis juste la vérité

un sourire se trace sur mon visage.

- Que veux tu , j'aurai bien voulu dormir mais j'ai eu une nuit très agité. Savais-tu que ta sœur était une vrai tigresse ?

Son visage s'écroule et je sens la fierté s'empare de moi

- ah, tu l'ignorais ? Cela est regrettable dis-je faussement gêner.

- Tu n'as pas honte Malefoy. Intervient Potter.

- Je n'ai jamais eu honte Potter, alors pourquoi devrai-je commencer maintenant ?

- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré.

- Oh Potter je t' en prie. Fait pas ton outrer, c'est toi qui l'as dépucelé.

- Nous sortions ensemble ! hurle-t-il

le silence s'impose et je lève les épaules.

- Un problème

- Euh … non non professeur.

- Bien alors je reprends.

- Malefoy, tu n'es qu'un salaud bafouille-t-il

- Potter, tu devrais assumer le fait d'avoir fait d'elle la petite salope bonne à baisé qu'elle est.

Weasmoche bondit littéralement de sa chaise pour me frapper mais Blaise réagit rapidement. Il attrape le bras de la belette et le tire pour le plaquer sur le bureau. La scène a encore attiré l'attention sur nous plongeant encore plus la classe dans le silence.

- Lâche moi ! Hurle le roux

- Drago, ça va ? Souffle mon ami

- oui tout vas bien.

- vous cinq, sortez sortez ordonne Brinns.

Blaise relâche la belette et celui-ci se redresse.

- Il ne sera pas toujours là marmonne-t-il à mon intention

je lève un sourcille puis sans délicatesse je le pousse pour atteindre mes affaires. Une fois tout ranger, nous sortons. Dans le couloir, la voix de Granger s'élève dans une remontrance des plus belles que je n' eux le privilège d'écouter. Lorsqu'elle eut finis, elle se tourne dos à eux pour venir droit vers nous.

- Je dois me détendre, allons travailler.

Je n'ajoute pas un mot et ne fait que regarder mon ami qui d'un coup trouve un intérêt particulier à ces chaussures.

- Si tu pars avec eux, je te quitte ! Hurle le roux

Granger s'arrête net et Blaise relève la tête.

- Fait donc, je serai ravie de prendre ta place.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde choquer. De puis quand mon ami faisait preuve de courage lorsqu'on parle de sentiments ? Granger secoue la tête et viens vers nous. Ensemble nous rejoignons la bibliothèque. Cela fait deux ans que nous travaillons ensemble. Au début, je ne lui ai pas accordé d'attention puis après plusieurs fois, nous avons finit par nous lancer dans un débat des plus intensif que Blaise a vite abandonner. C'est ainsi que nous avons commencé à être ami tout les deux. Nous commençons à discuter et à rigoler le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas nous faire jeter dehors. Je sors une énième connerie lorsque ma tête fait un accoue vers l'avant. Surpris, je lance un regard vers Blaise qui comprends de suite mon regard perdu alors il se met à signer et je comprends que Granger vient de me frapper la tête. Alors je tourne la tête vers elle

- non mais ça va pas !

Elle reste silencieuse tout en me regardant avec le même regard que si j'avais été le plus compliquer des problèmes à résoudre.

- Granger, ça va ? Questionnai-je

- pourquoi Blaise vient de te dire que je t'avais frapper ?

Je tourne la tête vers mon ami qui me regarde aussi étonner que moi puis incapable de me donner une réponse il lève simplement les épaules. Je retourne mon attention sur elle et la regarde sachant pertinemment qu'elle attend une réponse valable. C'est a dire une réponse claire, net , précise et sans reste de mystère. Je soupire peut-être est-il tant que je lui dise la vérité. Doucement je me mets à signer mes explication et plus je lui raconte plus elle ouvre grand les yeux.

- Mais c'est interdit ! Clame-t-elle

- je sais. Je devrai être détruit.

- Toi ? Une … houa je ne m'y attendais pas.

- S'il te plaît le dit à personne.

- Promit.

Je lui adresse un maigre sourire puis me lève pour sortir.

- Drago attend ! Hurle Blaise

- quoi ?

- Ton bras il …

je porte mon attention sur mon bras et reste sans voix. Des flammes d'un bleu claire courent sur ma peau laissant derrière elles un dessin. Lorsque les flammes disparaissant, je découvre celui-ci en entier. Il s'agit d'un serpent noir avec des reflets gris dont la tête repose juste là où les flammes se sont éteinte c'est à dire sur le dos de ma main gauche. j'ignore pourquoi mais la tête me tourne et mes jambes me font défaut, mon corps tombe et je sombre vers l'inconscience.


	3. cruel coup du sort

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis allongé dans une chambre blanche puis ça pu le désinfectant. D'accord ce n'est pas l'infirmerie mais une chambre d' hôpital. Je me redresse un peu et je sens quelque chose de froid envahir mon corps. Je retiens le crie qui veut franchir mes lèvres pour crever le silence de la pièce. Mon cerveau ne fait qu'un tour … un troue. J'ai un troue dans le corps ! Je saute du lit pour me précipiter dans la salle de bain. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant un miroir que je me calme un peu. Je tourne et retourne sur moi même jusqu'à trouver enfin le troue. Il est placé juste entre mes omoplates. Un petit troue serte mais existant. Bon on se calme mon vieux Drago. Si je suis là pour cette petite aération, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir reboucher ?

- bonjours

je sursaute et me tourne vers l' infirmière. Elle est blonde au yeux bleu et la tenue d' infirmière lui va à ravir. Oui elle est sublime. pourtant les seuls mots que je fut apte à prononcer fut

- pourquoi avoir laisser ce troue ?

- Ah … le médecin pense que cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Pardon ?

- Oui. La marque sur votre bras, c'est le résultat d'un vieux sortilège pour trouver l'être aimé.

- Et ?

- Disons qu'en vu de votre statue, ça a déclencher le processus de destruction. Alors qu'on rebouche ce troue ou pas cela importe peut vu que d'autre apparaîtront.

- Attendez vous êtes entrain de me dire que je vais mourir.

- Elle lève sa main vers moi mais je recule

- oui. Je suis désolé

- vous êtes désolé ? Vous êtes désolé ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! J'ai que dix-sept ans !

Ma colère me fait attraper le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main et lui envoyer à la figure. Comment pouvait-elle me dire ça sans se défaire de son sourire ? Le fracas que font les objets lorsqu'ils touchent le sol attire l'attention et je vois quelqu'un traverser mon champs de tire pour venir me serrer contre lui

- là calme toi Drago. Souffle la voix de mon père

ne pouvant plus bouger malgré mes effort, j' hurle de toute mes forces. La tristesse s'engouffre là ou la colère disparaît. Mon corps devient lourd et je me laisse aller au sol emportant mon père avec moi. Assis les jambes plier sous moi, je referme mes mains sur son haut puis je viens poser ma tête sur son épaule. Il pose sa main sur mon dos puis amorce l' éternel refrain que tout le monde utilise pour consoler.

- Si j'avais été un garçon normal, rien de tout cela ne serai arriver.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Si je le pouvais, je pleurerai.

- Drago, tu peux vivre. Il suffit que tu trouve à qui tu es destiné.

- Ce n'est pas vivre, c'est survivre jusqu'à que cette personne se lasse de moi.

- Tu seras heureux.

- Bien sure.

- Drago, s'il te plaît. Je voudrai te voir encore sourire.

- Trouver la personne qui possède le même tatouage.

- Oui c'est ça.

Je recule la tête et le regarde.

-Depuis quand suis-je ici ?

-Un mois

-combien de temps me reste -t-il ?

-De deux à trois mois.

-D'accords

je passe ma main dans mes cheveux

- qu'as-tu inventé comme excuse ?

- Problème familiale.

- Je vois. Rien de potable.

- La situation ne se prêtait pas à l'imagination.

Je sourie alors qu'il se redresse. Je lui tends la main et il m'aide me lever. Après cela, nous nous sommes dépêcher de quitter ces lieux pour retourner à l'école. Lorsque j'arrive c'est l'heur du repas. Mon père rejoint mon oncle alors que je m'avance dans la grande salle. Pancy me voit et se décale me laissant de la place en face de mon meilleur ami. Doucement je laisse l'illusion que je mange se mettre en place tout en affichant mon aire le plus normal possible. Manque de chance,Blaise me connaît mieux que personne

- ça va ? Questionne -t-il

- oui.

Des murmures s' élèvent et je porte mon attention vers le bout de la table. Je vois une Granger en pleine avancer dynamique et décider.

- C'est pour toi souffle Blaise

en effet elle arrive à ma hauteur. Avec la plus grande classe que je puisse, je me lève. Elle se fige puis me sort son doigts accusateur et son ton le plus autoritaire qu'elle possède.

- toi

J'ai un mouvement de recule

- Granger …

elle attrape ma chemise blanche et me tire brutalement contre elle. L' effet de surprise passer je compris enfin les quelques mots qu'elle prononce.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

Elle me repousse puis croise ces bras sous sa poitrine.

- Non. Comme si Monsieur le glaçon pouvait me manqué.

Je sourie amuser.

- Tu veux manger avec nous ?

Ces bras tombent le long de son corps et elle ouvre grand les yeux.

- Fait pas cette tête. C'est pas comme si je venais de te demander de sortir avec moi.

- Faut pas rêver tu n'es pas du tout mon style.

Je porte ma main à ma poitrine mimant le fait d'avoir un cœur.

- Aille toucher.

Elle rie un peu avant de prendre place entre Notte et moi. La soirée se passe comme ça et peu à peu la salle se vide. Nous nous retrouvons tout les trois à la table des serpentards.

- Raconte souffle -t-elle

- ce n'est pas grave.

- Menteur. Crache Blaise

je détourne le regard puis soupire avant de poser mes mains sur la table. Comment pourrai-je leur dire ? Rien que d'envisager prononcer ces mots me fait mal et ça je ne veux pas. Alors prenant mon courage à deux mains je laisse mes mains signé ce que ma bouche ne veut formuler. Je leur fais un résumer de tout ce qu'on m' a dit et pour seule réponse j'entends un grondement et je vois une main se poser sur la mienne.

- Nous trouverons. Tranche finalement Blaise

- quitte à réunir tout le monde et à les faire dévêtir. Rajoute Granger.

- Oui ! Tous à poile ! Hurle Blaise

j'attrape un bout de pain et lui envoie dessus. Il se fige et me fixe

- tu me cherche poupée ?

- Oh j'ai peur vampire.

Il attrape de la nourriture et me la jette en pleine figure. J'essuie mon visage et en attrape à mon tour pour lui jeter dessus mais pas de chance pour moi, Monsieur le vampire décide de se baisser. Et voilà que mon projectile finit sur le voisin de derrière. Oups … il n' a pas l'aire commode … je suis foutu...


End file.
